Sorano Aoi
Sorano Aoi (空野葵) is a manager for Raimon. Appearance Aoi has short, dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a pink ribbon, indicating that she is a first year student, and a blue pleated skirt. Meanwhile, her school's sweatshirt is pink in color. Personality Aoi is shown to be a very friendly person. She also appears to be a great friend of Tenma, and acts like a sibling to him. She also acts as a good manager for the team, and she cares for the team a lot. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, she pulled out Tenma from Shinsuke. She still recognizes Tenma, but she forgot about the soccer club and its members. She told Tenma that she was joining the calligraphy club. Apparently her memories were also interrupted by Alpha and ended up living in a parallel world where soccer wasn't introduced to her knowledge though she still remembers Tenma. In Episode 3, she told Tenma that the club practice was starting. Tenma asks her, if it was practice for the calligraphy club, in which Aoi answers that it was practice for soccer club. She also met Fei and Yuuichi that were standing beside Tenma. Then, she told every member of the soccer team that they had guests, meaning Fei and Yuuichi. In Episode 8, she stopped Tenma and the others from training to get their Keshin Armed because they had gotten too much damages from the previous battle against Team A5. Later, when Shuu's aura was fused with Tenma, she was seen worrying about Shuu and ran to help him. Later she was seen impressed by Tenma's Keshin Armed. In Episode 10, she was seen talking to Daisuke about the Hasha no Seiten. Sengoku Era In Episode 14, she was seen teaching the others to dance at first, then Okatsu taught them how to dance correctly. She and the rest of the Raimon team got arrested at the end of the episode. France Era In Episode 19, she was seen talking to Jeanne and told her that they can be friends. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 27, Aoi was seen the soccer battle between Raimon and Zanak Domain. After Tsurugi scored a goal with a Keshin Armed shoot, she was seen taking care of Okita Souji as he fell on the ground and began to cough. As he thanked her, she blushed. Shindou then asked what happened, and Daisuke told them that this mostly be because that the power that Zanak gived to him dissipated. King Arthur Era In Episode 36 , she took the role of Princess Merola, King Arthur's daughter, in the parallel world. Midori was angry when she saw her, as she didn't have an important role in the story. She was about to be kidnapped by Master Dragon and Rei Rukh but was pushed out of the way by Kinako. She accompanied the Entaku no Kishi to go save Kinako Stats= Game At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 121 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 154 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 135 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'GK Burai Hand' *'GK Hana Fubuki' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Catch Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'GK Burai Hand' *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK God Hand X' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kino Aki' **'SK TP Plus 10' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'Managers R' Gallery Trivia *The meaning of her surname is sky field, from the kanji sky (空), field (野). Category:Raimon Category:Girls Category:Goalkeepers Category:Wood Characters